1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known connector which can prevent a lever from collapsing even if there is a slight external force or a vibration before or during insertion of a flexible printed circuit board (substrate) to save the time and effort of flexible printed circuit board insertion work (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-129860).
However, with regard to the conventional connector, disclosed is only a configuration which can prevent the lever from collapsing due to a vibration, for example, before the insertion of the substrate or on other occasions. Therefore, the user has to determine whether the substrate is inserted up to a suitable position. Furthermore, the user needs to operate the lever, that is, to raise or push down the lever before and after making the determination.